Letters from Egypt
by Kaylalyak
Summary: After KT and Eddie save the world KT receive something weird and might ending up finding her new self and might be finding love KEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

KT's POV

After saving the world my great grandpa has been sending me letters and then stopped for a while for no reason.

One morning I was up in the common room reading over the letters and noticed something weird. That all the first letters spelled "The Messenger" I did not know what that meant maybe it was for the messenger to sen it to me but I knew who to tell first. SIBUNA

I walked into the room and saw Eddie on his bed looking upset. I asked him"Hey Eddie what's going on you look upset and sad"

He looked at me and said"Patricia broke up with me"

I asked him"Well what did she say?"

He said"Well she said that we grown apart and that she doesn't feel like she does not like me anymore and that's it"

I felt really bad for him and I said"Wow that really means she is really not interested in you anymore do if I were you I would stay away from her as quickly as I can and don't bother her because that will make her hate you more and you would not like that at all"

I realized I should tell them when they are not all sad or tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters from Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 2

KT's POV

Everyone in Sibuna have not been available for a while. Patricia and Eddie have been so distant that they cannot even be in the same room with each other. Fabian and Mara have been spending so much time together and exact same with Alfie and Willow.

I texted Sibuna an urgent message to them and to meet me in mine and Patricia's room.

After about 20 minutes everyone came and then Alfie said"KT what is the big news that you need to tell us"

I said"Okay well you see how great grandpa has been sending me letters well he stopped and then I noticed that all the first letter in each letter spelled The Messenger and I think we should try to find out who or what it is"

Fabian replied"Maybe we can start finding that out next week or something I am busy all this week" and then Alfie said"Yea me too"

Patricia said"Yea I think I need sometime to you know adjust about what happened"

Eddie did not say anything he just sat on my bed and lay back to look at the celling. I asked him"Hey Eddie are you okay?"

Eddie said"Yea a little I guess I just want to get away from Patricia for one day"

I said"Then why don't I surprise you with something you love tomorrow okay"

He nodded and left my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 3

KT's POV

I had everything planned for Eddie and he was supposed to be coming in a few minutes.

The next five minutes past and he came and I said"SURPRISE"

He said"Thanks KT for putting this whole America scenery for me man I really miss home"

I told him well I have a game that you love to play"

He asked me"And what sort if game is it"

I yelled out"DODGEBALL"

I lifted up the dummy and hanged it up on the tree loose to see who would knock it down first

After playing for a few minutes by mistake the ball hit me in my eye and then Eddie ran over to me and said"KT are you okay I did not mean to hit you in the eye"

I looked at him and said"I have gotten hit worse so no problem"We laughed and then we stopped and he started to lean in and e kissed it was amazing but I knew I had to stop.

I stopped and said"I'm sorry I cannot do this I mean it was nice but I can't I can't hurt Patricia like that and I don't want to hurt you at all"

He replied"I know l kinda got in the moment and I'm sorry and yea I understand but f you change your mind tell me okay" I nodded and then we finished the picnic quickly to not make it awkward between us.

And as we came back Willow yelled out"AWWWWW I saw you and Eddie playing outside that was so adorable you guys would look so cute together "

Patricia came down hearing what Willow was saying and I said"No Willow, Eddie missed home and I gave him what he missed about America"

"OHHHHHH okay now I know what you mean Well bye" Willow replied

Thanks ManniesKeddie Thay23 Cupcakes108 and MysticWaters


	4. Chapter 4

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

I liked how KT reminded how much I missed America and now I feel like I kinda have a better connection with her better than I had with Patricia and KT and I have much more in common.

I really like spending time with KT and I am walking to KT's room to help her with The Messenger quest.

I went inside her room and I said"So do you need help with finding The Messenger?"

She smiled and said"Yes finally someone will help me with The Messenger mystery"

I sat on her bed and started searching about The Messenger and KT saw something that can help

She started to read"The Messenger is a women/girl who is connected to The Orsirian and The Chosen On. The Messenger has the power of sending messages to The Orsirian and The Chosen One. The Messenger is very close to The Orsirian.

We looked at each other and then I said"The Messenger is a girl in Anubis house that sends messages to me and Nina and she connected to me"

KT nodded her head and said"It can be me or Patricia or Joy or Mara or Willow"

So we have to figure out who is The Messenger.

KT and I say there and started to talk about other stuff and then we started to laugh and Patricia came in and said"What is Eddie doing here?"

KT said"Helping me find something about the thing about The Messenger and all we know is that the Messenger is a girl in Anubis House and is connected to Eddie And sends messasges"

Then Patricia said"Why don't you do it in his room I don't want him in here"

KT yelled out"PATRICIA STOP IT OKAY NEXT TIME WE WILL GO TO HIS ROOM TO STOP ANY PROBLEMS"

KT and I left the room and kept talking and I decided that I should do something for her so I asked her"I am gonna surprise you with something and I hope you like it tomorrow okay and don't be late meet me downstairs before dinner"

She nodded and said"Thanks Eddie"

Can't wait to surprise KT and maybe tell her how I feel


	5. Chapter 5

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 5

Eddie's POV

I decided to get KT a necklace with her key on it so she would not lose it at all. I also had a piece of food she like from America.

She met me downstairs just in time and she kinda looked panicky and said"Eddie have you seen my key I haven't seen it and I had it this morning"

I laughed and showed her the necklace with the key on it and I said"Now you won't lose your key" she punched my shoulder and said"I was so worried that I lost it but now I will know where it is"

Then I said"I have another surprise for you if you just walk in here"

She looked at me weirdly and said"Okay but if something weird pops out I am putting you in front of me so you can get killed first"

We walked in the common room and saw the big apple pie and she said"That is making me hungry and thank you so much you have been an amazing friend to me"

She hugged me tightly and then I said"Turn around so I can put the necklace on you"She turned around and I put the necklace on her and then we sat to eat some delicious apple pie.

We spent like an hour talking and then I decided to tell her how I feel.

So I said"KT you have been helping me ever since Patricia broke up with me, even before that and I feel a very good connection between us an I wanna say that I really like you a lot and I know Patricia is nearly your friend and I think that if you were to go out with me and try to make everyone happy it would help me being happy with you and we can tell Patricia or keep it secret it is your chose"

She said"I like you too but you are right Patricia is my friend and I do want to make her and everyone happy but I do have to talk to her about it and when I am ready I will tell you soon but can we please keep focus on The Messenger problem and keep all this aside"

I nodded and we finished and she left.

KT's POV

I found out Eddie likes me back and now I have to think about what Patricia would think of that.

I went to Patricia and said"Patricia can I ask you a question?"

She replied"You just did"

I said"Can I ask you two questions then?"

She said"Fine what?"

I said"HowwouldyoufeelifIwentoutwithEddie?"in full speed

Then she replied"Excuse me?"

I said again"How would you feel if I went out with Eddie?"

She replied"Okay I don't mind"

I said in excitement"Really? Do you mean it?"

She said"Yes, that is why I broke up with him, because I saw the connection you guys have and I got jealous"

I thought to myself Yes now I can tell him I can be his girlfriend and be approved by Patricia.

I went downstairs to Eddie's room and then I knocked on his door and then he opened the door and he said"Hey K..."I interrupted him by kissing him and broke it off and said"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend"

After I said that he smiled and kissed me and then apparently 10:00 came and Victor said while I was going up the stairs"It is 10:00, you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop"

So I clearly fell asleep in happiness.

Love you Thay23

ManniesKeddie

KeddieForever

and Cupcakes108


	6. Chapter 6

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 6

KT's POV

Eddie and I were in the common room talking about the Messenger. I told Eddie"It has to be either me, Patricia or Joy because we are descendants so only between us three girls"

Eddie agreed with me saying"Yea because out of all the girls you three are the only girls I know well"

We called a Sibuna meeting and then as soon as we started talking to Sibuna I started to get a migraine and then I said out of nowhere"I will be getting a letter from my great grandpa"

A few days later I was right. The letter said"The Messenger's great powers are sending messages and seeing the future"

Then Patricia said"Now I really want find out who The Messenger is"

I thought it was weird a few days what I did sometimes I think I am The Messenger because 1. I have a really good connection with Eddie 2. I am a girl who literally told the future a few days ago.

I told Eddie and then he actually agreed with me


	7. Chapter 7

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 7

KT's POV

Patricia does not like that everyone thinks that I have to be The Messenger. But she starts to think that too.

I know it is me cuz I am close to Eddie and I told the future but we have got to make it clear. Like if I have a glimpse of the future I have to say what we are wearing and what time will it happen.

So as we were in Eddie and Fabian's room agreeing to this Eddie and I were the first ones who left the room. As we started to walk to the common room I had gotten a glimpse of the future: I was in my room with Sibuna and it was 4:48 and I was wearing a black and white shirt with jeans and white shoes. Patricia was wearing a red and black shirt with black jeans and black boots with her leather jacket. Eddie was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Fabian was wearing a button up green shirt with jeans and a pair if sneakers. Alfie was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans and white sneakers.

I got out of the glimpse and quickly blacked out.

Eddie's POV

As me and KT were walking to the common room and then she fainted on top of me for no reason.

I took her to her room and layed her down on her bed. I got some cold water and a cloth soaked with cold water and started gently tapping the cloth on her forehead to wake up and then finally she did.

She woke up in a startle she was really afraid.

She called Sinuna and told us"Guys I had another glimpse of the future"

I said"Did you get anything"

"Yea I did I was in my room with Sibuna and it was 4:48 and I was wearing a black and white shirt with jeans and white shoes. Patricia was wearing a red and black shirt with black jeans and black boots with her leather jacket. Eddie was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Fabian was wearing a button up green shirt with jeans and a pair if sneakers. Alfie was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans and white sneakers."She said

"That is good enough we don't need any more"Fabian said

Patricia said leaving the room"This better work"

Patricia was very jealous of me and KT together.


	8. Chapter 8

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 8

KT's POV

That little instant blackout came true. So we found our Messenger but then we received another letter from my great grandpa. I was afraid it scared me of we had to figure out more.

We opened the package it said

_Dear KT and friends _

_I heard that KT is the Messenger but still there is someone out there to get KT because of her gift of telling the future trust no one. Anyone even one of your friends can betray you so beware children and Orsirian take care of my great granddaughter because she is the only one I have_

_Sincerely, _

_RFS_


	9. Chapter 9

Letters From Egypt

House Of Anubis

Season 3 or 4

Chapter 9

KT's POV

After finding out someone wants to get me. Eddie has been near me the past days and it is awesome to have him near me but so weird to have him keep track of me at all times.

Finally today he was to stay with his dad for lunch soviet decided to take a walk outside.

While I was walking I started walking inside the woods. I started walking deeper into the woods I kept hearing twigs breaking as I kept turning where the sound came from nothing was there.

I stopped to look around and I turned one way this person with a mask covers my mouth with a towel and the last thing I saw was the person almost take off there mask.

Eddie's POV

As I finished lunch with my dad I went to Anubis House to see if KT was alright.

I walked inside Anubis House and saw Patricia I said"Hey have you seen KT?"

She shook her head.

I quickly went up to KT room and looked everywhere and couldn't find her. I was so worried. I called a Sibuna meeting and everyone came to my room. Fabian asked"Why isn't KT here?"

I replied"Someone must have taken her like in the letter Frobisher sent us"

"But who would want to use KT's powers?"Alfie said

"Maybe it is…


End file.
